The Origin of Stitch
Included on the DVD release of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch is the animated short The Origin of Stitch. The short has a total running time of 4:35 minutes and serves as a bridge between Stitch Has a Glitch and Stitch! The Movie (and Lilo & Stitch: The Series). In the short, Stitch discovers Jumba's secret computer that reveals what creatures Jumba had used to create Stitch, and also hints at his other 625 experiments. Stitch is scared to find out what a monster he is, only for Jumba to come and explain how he found love when he met Lilo. The short was directed by Mike Disa and co-directed by Tony Bancroft. Trivia * If you can see closely while Jumba is explaining to Stitch that his cousins can cause destruction, on the bottom left corner, there is a screen gliding through most of the experiments that have appeared in the series. * For the most part, the experiments are going backwards in this short, and 9 of them have different numbers for unknown purposes. Most people thought they were going in an incorrect order, but they actually have different numbers, because Fudgy is 119 and Mary is 086. * If Stopgo were to be on the screen, he would possibly be 239. * 627 is seen in the lineup, but why would he be seen if Jumba didn't create him until in one episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series? * If you can look closely in Stitch's eyes when the experiments are gliding, Drowsy is shown not yawning, Heckler is gagged and handcuffed, and Shortstuff is looking directly at the screen instead of to his right. * Precious was originally going to be one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but due to the copyright issues, she did not appear. * Some of the experiments that appear have the wrong numbers! * The experiments that are gliding on the screen are shown in this order: ** Reuben ** Angel ** Plasmoid ** Yaarp (bouncing on his tail) ** Heat ** Slugger ** Holio ** Houdini ** Sinker ** Kixx ** Woops ** Tank ** Derrick ** Thresher (using his tentacles) ** Phoon ** Blowhard ** Digger ** Slimy (528, 527, 526, or 525 according to the order) ** Yin (527, 526, 525, or 524 according to the order) ** Slushy ** Wrapper ** Cannonball ** Huggo (519, 518, 517, or 516 according to the order) ** Deforestator ** Richter ** Sprout (in a pot) ** Ploot ** Yang ** Spats ** Swirly ** Phantasmo ** Drowsy (not yawning) ** Manners ** Swapper ** Elastico ** Dupe ** Heckler (gagged and handcuffed) ** Spike ** Spooky ** Shortstuff ** Boomer ** Lax ** Remmy ** Tickle-Tummy ** Sample (274, 273, 272, 271, 270, 269, or 268 according to the order) ** Wishy-Washy ** Ace ** Mr. Stenchy ** Link ** Belle ** Shush ** Melty ** Poxy ** Sparky ** Pix ** Retro ** Nosox ** Jam (tail drooping) ** Nosy ** Clip ** Babyfier ** Clyde ** Bonnie ** Shredder ** PJ ** Amnesio (132, 131, 130, or 129 according to the order) ** Bugby ** Fudgy ** Squeak (118, 117, 116, 115, or 114 according to the order) ** Shoe ** Mulch ** Stamen ** Hammerface (102, 101, 100, 099, 098, 097, 096, 095, 094, 093, 092, 091, or 090 according to the order) ** Skip ** Mary ** Hocker (085, 084, 083, 082, 081, 080, 079, or 078 according to the order) ** Zawp ** Checkers (076, 075, 074, 073, 072, 071, 070, 069, 068, 067, 066, 065, 064, or 063 according to the order) ** Frenchfry ** Forehead ** Backhoe ** Poki ** Fibber ** Gotchu ** Topper ** Slick ** Felix ** Doubledip ** Evile ** Stitch * Experiments that do not appear: ** Splodyhead (could not decide if he was 515 or 619, so they decided not to put him in at all) ** Zap (he is almost always forgotten) ** Precious (removed due to copyright purposes) ** Hunkahunka (unknown how he was possibly forgotten) ** Morpholomew (unknown how he was possibly forgotten) ** Snooty (unknown how he was possibly forgotten) ** Glitch (was part of a half-episode) ** Finder (could not decide if he was 458 or 158, so they decided not to put him in at all) ** Gigi (unknown how she was possibly forgotten)